1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a content transfer system and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, a content transfer system and a computer program that allow stored content to be efficiently searched and found.
2. Description of the Related Art
Text files, image files, music files and so on that are stored in an image processing device, such as a personal computer and the like, are often arranged by the user of the information processing device in a layered structure for ease of classification. For example, the user sets up a folder to store text files, a folder to store image files, and a folder to store music files and so on. Inside the folders, more folders are created with a further layered structure, and the files are stored inside the created folders, for ease of data management.
When playing back files in which music and images (hereinafter sometimes collectively referred to as “content” or “contents”) are recorded and stored using this type of layered structure, a so-called jukebox program application is very often used. In a jukebox program, a table of contents is displayed on the screen. The contents can be displayed according to each content type (e.g. by music type, or by image type), and the display can be narrowed down to contents belonging to a specific artist, album or genre.
Further, content transfer systems are recently becoming widespread. When an information processing device is connected to a compact mobile terminal, the content transfer system is used to transfer content between the mobile terminal and the information processing device. The content transfer system uses the jukebox program to transfer the content, and the jukebox program can display the contents stored in the mobile terminal as well as the contents stored in the information processing device. The jukebox program can be used to newly transfer contents to the mobile terminal, to delete contents stored in the mobile terminal and the like.